


Making the Next Generation

by Null_0



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Extreme Female Ejaculation, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_0/pseuds/Null_0
Summary: Cordelia and Robin have been married since the end of the Plegian War, and are finally ready to make Severa and Morgan.





	Making the Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a lot more vanilla than my other works, but still mind the tags. Enjoy.

Robin slapped his quill on the desk triumphantly after he signed the last paper remaining on his desk. Being advisor to the Exalt was no easy task, even in a much-needed time of peace. It certainly didn’t help that his mind had been in the clouds all day. He kept replaying last night’s conversation with Cordelia, over and over. They had agreed to finally try for their first child, Severa. It was a bit strange to already have met her, and her younger sister Morgan, but it only made him more excited to know that his family would turn out so wonderfully.

He stood up briskly and tucked his black leather chair under the desk. _Wouldn’t want to keep Cordelia waiting_ , he thought. With Chrom’s blessing, she had been off to see the royal physicians today, making sure everything was healthy and in working order. Just the thought of his perfect wife was enough to arouse Robin. He strode down the hallway to the residential quarters of the castle, hoping his ample robes would be enough to disguise his partial erection. In celebration of their family-to-be, he had planned out a romantic dinner for tonight and an evening in the royal gardens, culminating of course with their – Robin swallowed hard – passionate lovemaking.

The door to he and Cordelia’s quarters swung open and shut behind him with a soft click. He began stripping out of his tactician’s robes to exchange them for something more suitable for his upscale affair. Down to just his boxers, his cock was causing a rather large tent, seemingly begging for release from its fabric prison.

“Keep it together, man,” he mumbled to himself. It would be unwise to expend himself now when a certain Pegasus knight was waiting to receive his seed very soon. Hanging his cloak in the entryway, he made his way toward the bedroom proper, where a sharp-looking red coat and pants awaited. When he pushed through the door, however, a very different red object stopped him dead in his tracks.

“I see you already came prepared,” came Cordelia’s voice from the bed. The first thing Robin noticed was her hair, its gorgeous ruby color covering the white sheets beneath her. The second thing he noticed was her pussy. Puffy and pink and _very_ naked, presenting itself to him.

“C-Cordelia?” was all he could manage to stammer.

She put her index finger to her lips, before beckoning him over.

“The physicians have been poking and prodding me down there all day, dear, and I’ve been waiting to feel your cock inside me.” Her face flushed and her breasts began to rise and fall more rapidly with her breath.

Robin laughed nervously and gave his signature shrug. “Well I had a nice dinner planned and-“

“I know. Chrom broke down and told me after I begged him for the details. But you won’t tell him I told you, right?” she batted her eyelashes at this last part, feigning a pouty face. “After all, you have a nice meal here waiting for you.”

_I can’t really argue with that, can I? To hell with dinner then,_ thought Robin, grinning.

He knew when to take a hint. He slipped off his boxers and shimmied up the end of the bed, groaning at the friction between his member and the silk sheets. His face headed straight for his wife’s glistening slit, stopping for a moment to take in its sight and scent. Cordelia shivered slightly and her vulva pulsated at the sensation of Robin’s warm, wet breath adding to her arousal.

Robin opted to spread her open, tracing her outer lips with his finger and spreading the sticky wetness dripping from her core. His fingers barely brushed at her clit, even the slightest touch making her start and moan.

“It’s sensitive,” she whimpered softly.

“I know, darling.”

With that, he pushed his tongue slowly towards her, pushing a little into her vagina while his face and nose stimulated her clit. He knew he’d hit the right spots when she bucked and pushed her hips into him. Before long, their movements became intense enough to necessitate a change of position. Cordelia sat up on her knees while Robin flipped underneath her, before Cordelia lowered her pussy back onto his face.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Cordelia said, more to his now-skyward member than to Robin himself, before leaning forward to stroke it with her hands. She worked up and down its considerable length, having no shortage of lubrication thanks to his precum. Humming satisfiedly herself, she took its head into her mouth, playing at it with her tongue.

It didn’t take long before Robin grew close to release. “Cordelia, if you keep that up, I won’t make it inside you,” he trailed off.

Easing her ministrations accordingly, she replied, “Just a little longer, I’m so close~ Aaah!” Cordelia cried out as she came, clamping her hips down on Robin’s head and sealing her lower lips on his. A small spritz of her juices coated Robin’s mouth, evidence of her climax which he so prized. He cleaned any of her drips up gingerly, careful not to overstimulate, as she came down from her high. Releasing her hold on him, she helped him sit up and they met for a kiss. Cordelia never minded tasting herself on his lips, which was good as he so much enjoyed tasting her. Their embrace would have gone on longer, if it weren’t interrupted by Robin’s instinctive rubbing of his still very-erect member on her belly.

Cordelia pulled back and sputtered laughter, covering her mouth. Robin shot her a quizzical look. “You’re stroking off on me!” she exclaimed, running her finger through the trail of precum and saliva near her bellybutton. Robin joined in her laughter before the two finally exchanged words.

“The medics told me some positions that are best for impregnation,” she began.

“And?”

“I think you’re going to be very happy. I can bounce on you, or I can be on all fours and you can have me from behind.” She already had an inclination of what his answer would be, so she stuck her taut butt out and gave it a shake.

“All fours.” _Of course she knows me._

The sight of Cordelia’s pussy lips smushed together by her thighs was something he would never forget. And the way she presenting herself to him so eagerly excited something in the animal part of his brain.

Robin almost reached to the bedside drawer for protection, before remembering their entire purpose here. Cordelia, for her part, was anxiously awaiting Robin to be bare inside her. The feeling of his hot seed shooting inside her was something she had long fantasized about, but never had the heart to tell Robin. But she was about to get it now.

He aligned his cock with her dripping entrance, schlicking its head around in her juices. Cordelia looked back at him and the two shared a nod before he pushed himself into her at long last. Cordelia’s back immediately arched downwards, the feeling of sheer fullness overwhelming her senses. Robin could not quite hilt himself in her yet, as her inner walls clamped too tightly around him, if there were such a thing as too tight. Robin thought he might be used to this sensation after some years of their marriage, but feeling it directly was beyond compare.

_I wonder if there are more kids besides Sev and Morgan,_ he wondered _, because I don’t know if I could ever go back to protection._

He began thrusting, his rhythm matched by the Pegasus knight in front of him as she pushed back with her shapely bottom. As he continued, Cordelia’s snatch swallowed more and more of his length with each thrust. Just as he hilted for the first time, he felt a firm resistance at the end of her tunnel. It was a perfect fit, befitting a perfect bride. The sounds of smacking flesh filled the room, mixing with Cordelia’s moans and squeaks. Robin himself had always been a quiet one during their lovemaking, but this was more than made up for by his partner. In fact, Robin had secretly arranged for soundproofing in their room after passersby had questioned him about late-night noise. He’d covered for her somehow, but it was not a rumor he wanted reaching the ears of Cordelia’s knights-in-training. Their flawless commander, turned into a moaning mess in the bed of Chrom’s leading tactician.

Nevertheless, the two continued passionately, before Robin again neared his finish.

“Cordy, I’m about to cum.”

“Let it out inside me! All of it!” she exclaimed.

A few more thrusts and Robin jammed himself inside her, as far as he could go, before releasing rope after rope of pent-up arousal into her womb.

The feeling was everything Cordelia could have hoped for, warm and sloshy as she put a hand to her belly. It felt so full, more full even than Robin’s cock could account for. Her face screwed up as she suddenly climaxed, her slick walls pulsing and contracting around her husband’s member. Robin came more than he ever had, wrung dry by her orgasm. Cordelia climaxed several times, each one stronger than the last, until her entire body was wracked by the spasms of her pussy.

Robin’s softening cock slipped out of her vagina at her movements, but not a drop of his seed escaped. With a final scream and an arch of her back, Cordelia squirted a long, hard stream of girlcum onto the bed below. It rose and fell in intensity for a few moments with the pulses of her pussy before trailing off as she collapsed to one side. Robin was very familiar with her squirting, but the large wet patch on the bed surprised even him. He slid off the bed and leaned over her, ready to help when she regained her senses.

“Di-did I squirt?” she asked faintly.

“A lot, dear.”

“Sorry,” she said, doing her best to smile.

“Let’s just get you cleaned up in the baths, don’t worry about the sheets.”

Robin almost hoped this one time wouldn’t get her pregnant, just so they could do it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut #2, in the books. This one took me a lot longer to write than the first, but I think it turned out a little better. There's less of an established dynamic between these two than with Lucisev, so I had to work on that more. As always leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
